


伟大的被弃者之一

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: 夜深忽梦少年事。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

（0）

“我是镜子，阴森可怖，

悍妇从中看见自己。

我是尖刀，我是伤口。

我是耳光，我是脸皮。

我是四肢和车轮子，

受刑者和刽子手。

我是我心的吸血鬼，

——伟大的被弃者之一， 

已被判处大笑不止， 

却再不能微笑一回。”

（1）

**在这个万籁俱寂的夜晚。托马斯·穆勒躺在小山坡的草地上，伸出手在溢满星辰的夜幕上比划着，仿佛握着魔杖一般，挥一挥胳膊，就把一个璀璨的明星与另一颗暗淡的星星分开了。黑发蓝眼的青年躺在他身边，拿着一种麻瓜乐器——似乎是口琴，青年坐起来，吹了一首曲子。他没有起身，而是静静地注视着青年低垂的蓝眼睛，感觉黑夜像一池水，倾倒过来，漫天的星星都掉下来，掉进那双蓝眼睛里。**

**黑发青年看向他，摇了摇头，伸出食指竖在他嘴边，似乎示意他安静。他捉住对方的手，周围的一切变得模糊，吵杂声被放大到极致，眼前的人被拉长、模糊，发出刺耳而粗嘎的鸣叫声。**

（2）

穆勒满头大汗地醒来。

他掀开被子，整个人像是在水里洗过一般。他环顾四周，似乎是在圣芒戈，对于梦的印象有些模糊。他感觉整个人晕晕乎乎的，多年傲罗从业经验告诉他他肯定是被人施了什么恶咒，昏睡了很久。他从床上缓缓坐起来，立刻被相机的闪光灯晃了眼，他往床上缩了缩，在无数报纸记者期待的目光中以及按动快门的咔嚓声中茫然地摊手：“各位早，发生了什么事吗？”

魔法部又混进黑巫师了？伏地魔时隔几十年又复活了？他想，不管发生什么，肯定又要加班了，在安排工作这方面，曼努是从来不会轻易放过他的。

“您是我们的英雄，您拯救了魔法世界！”《预言家日报》的小记者箭步挤到床前，声情并茂地开始了肉麻地赞美和演说，让穆勒浑身一哆嗦，显然他没有注意到身旁的同事略显怪异的表情，怼着穆勒的脸就是一通拍摄，他显得有些激动，“您可以为我们再现一下当时击败第三代黑魔王时的详细场面吗？”

穆勒怔忪了很久，半晌，他有些犹疑地发问：“黑魔王？你们在说什么？”

“是的。”旁边一个戴眼镜的记者挥了挥魔杖，从他的杖尖升起一团烟雾，渐渐显化出人形——一个高大强壮且苍白的男人，穿着黑色的巫师长袍，高高竖起的领子遮住了大半部分脸，只露出一双宝石似的蓝眼睛。这个幻像不知道有没有被做过二次加工，这个巫师给穆勒的第一印象，既陌生却又隐约熟悉。

小眼镜继续说：“之前在一些其他媒体的报道中，似乎他和您都曾是霍格沃茨的学生，但是我们并没有在霍格沃茨的学生名单中找到过他的名字。您对他还有印象吗？”

冷场了片刻，他撇着嘴想说什么，却又什么也回忆不上来——他仔细回想着，他记得往前几天的早饭吃的是什么，记得自己前些天击倒了几个……黑巫师？他总感觉他失去了很多记忆，致使他的思绪是混乱不完整的了，就连学生时代的记忆都少了很多部分。他有些痛苦地捂住头，实在是想不起来他的生命中还出现过这么一个人。

他最终迎着众人失望又担忧的目光，摇了摇头：“我什么都想不起来。如果真的像你们所说，我与这个‘黑魔王’进行决斗，也许我是被他施了什么恶咒，很多东西我都想不起来了。你知道的，这种沉迷于黑魔法的人，往往掌握很多阴损的咒术。”

小记者不甘心地说：“可是您是最强的傲罗！怎么会……”

“别激动，小伙子，这些年我也没少进圣芒戈。”他挑了挑眉毛，打断了对方，摸了摸后背——那满是伤疤的背脊是他无数次对抗黑魔法的印记，“我不介意你们对我用摄神取念，但凡我能想起来，肯定会告诉你们的，不如留给我几天时间想想？对了，你们知道他叫什么名字吗？”

“埃米尔。”一个女记者接过话头，她开始在纸上涂涂画画，“他的名字叫埃米尔。”

（2）

他出了院，回到了家。他饲养的白色猫头鹰为他叼来了新一期的《预言家日报》，标题赫然写着“最强傲罗击败黑魔王，英雄遗憾失去记忆”、“执行司司长舍身决斗，黑魔王从高塔坠亡”，配图是他坐在病床上的动态傻笑。他顿时觉得没了兴趣，把报纸丢在床头柜上，却突然注视到了床头的照片，照片里他还穿着小巫师袍，带着格兰芬多的围巾，背景是是位于霍格莫德的蜜蜂公爵糖果店店，他仔细看了半天，总觉得少了什么，那是一种无可言说的怪异感。

他是什么时候拍的这张照片？他望着天花板发呆，回忆了自己七年的校园时光，学生时代他偶尔和赫奇帕奇学院的格策去霍格莫德买糖，除此之外便毫无印象。冥冥之中，他想他可能有必要在回魔法部复职前，去霍格沃茨一趟。不是有人说了吗，埃米尔是霍格沃茨的学生。他想起了埃米尔那双冷漠的蓝色眼睛，突然猜想，黑魔王大抵来自斯莱特林，一个狡猾精明的纯血主义者。半晌他又否决了自己，觉得不该有如此刻板印象。

**（3）**

**黑发蓝眼的男孩突然回头朝着穆勒的方向笑，说：“托马斯，别躲了，我看见你了！”**

**雪花落在他的头发上，他的脸蛋冻的红通通的，咧开嘴露出一排白牙，青紫的拳头印留在他的眼眶上，颧骨下方还有红印子和擦痕，但是他的眼睛亮的能盛下星星。穆勒这辈子没再见过比这更美的笑容了。**

**穆勒挥了挥魔杖，一簇玫瑰花从魔杖的顶端冒了出来。他献宝似的呈到黑发蓝眼的巫师的眼前：“圣诞快乐！”**

**他们在冰天雪地里朝彼此傻笑，然后他们紧紧拥抱在了一起。**

（4）

穆勒粗喘着醒来，睡眠催生干渴，看了时间，早上七点半。

（5）

来接应他的是他当年的黑魔法防御课教师施魏因施泰格，在他学生时代就和这位不太严肃的老师十分相熟，穆勒是一个符合世人贴给格兰芬多的标签的学生，勇敢无畏，喜爱冒险，黑魔法防御课也是他最擅长的科目，七年来在本科目稳坐第一名，所以毕业后顺理成章地成为一名傲罗，并在短短几年成为当世最强的傲罗。

当他开始对施魏因施泰课大吐当年在魔药课上受过的折磨及可怕的拉姆教授，施魏因施泰格肩膀上的松鼠突然跳了下来，变成了人形。菲利普·拉姆回头对他挑了挑眉毛：“说我？”

穆勒惊恐地摇摇头。他最不擅长魔药课，当年没少被这位出身拉文克劳的巫师留堂扫地，百般捉弄。即使时过境迁，他对这位教授仍然保持着敬意。几个人交流一番，正向礼堂走去。窗子里不知是谁拉奏起了一首曲子，听到第一个音符的一瞬间，他突然驻足，所有的情绪全都涌上来。

**就好像二十五年前的某个夜晚，他躺在草地上仰望漫天星星时，第一次听到身边的人吹奏它们的时候那样。**

**哪怕他连具体的场景都遗忘，他记得那首曲子，记得麻瓜乐器，记得那双笑起来弯弯的、温柔的双眼。像是装满星星的容器。**

（6）

“是拉文克劳的合唱团，为新生准备的，”拉姆看向他，忽然笑了，“托马斯，你今天也算赶上时候。今天是一年级新生的入学日。魔法界的救世主，要不要来一起参加？”

“万分荣幸，”穆勒行了一个骑士礼，“虽然我对我的壮举一点印象都没有。”

“怎么会呢？”施魏因施泰格皱眉。

“这也是我回学校的原因之一，我刚一醒来，有记者告诉我埃米尔跟我是同一届的学生，”穆勒摊手，“不知道是不是因为我上学那几年忙于打魁地奇，我真的一点印象都没有，这一切都令我感觉很怪异。”

“确实有这种说法，”拉姆说，“可是你们那一届并没有叫‘埃米尔’的学生，当年的O.W.Ls考试名单上也没有。只能说黑魔王不愿意让世人知道自己的名字， **或者他根本就不是我们学校的。** ”

“我也不愿意相信我的学生……会做出那样的事。”施魏因施泰格说，“你们那届学生，没有一个人看起来会做出这样的事。”

拉姆的脚步一顿，但是他什么都没有说。

（7）

新生入学十分热闹，霍格沃茨所有学生排排坐在长椅上，大礼堂的屋顶都变成了星辰闪烁，相当梦幻。在拉姆发完言后，由于穆勒真的什么也想不起来，便也没推他出去演讲，只是象征性地夸耀几句，换来孩子们憧憬的目光。

一个矮个子金发小男孩挺直了身子走了过来。宽大的帽子戴在他头上，似乎很是满意：“很困难，非常困难。勇气很足够，心地也不坏，也很有才华，没错，和一股想急于证明自己的欲望。但我该把你分到哪儿呢？”

小男孩憋红了脸：“格兰芬多格兰芬多格兰芬多……”

“啊，很好，”分院帽摇了摇打补丁的身子，“格兰芬多！”

金发小男孩站起身，蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。而他旁边的男孩，应该是叫莱昂·戈雷茨卡，在听到自己的名字时站起来，他被分到了斯莱特林。

当他回到自己的位子上时，金发男孩似乎有些不满，戳了戳他的胳膊肘：“你为什么是斯莱特林？”

“梅林也是斯莱特林，怎么了吗？”猫一样的男孩冷着脸说，他梗着脖子，对分院似乎极为敏感，带着些许敌意。

（8）

**“斯莱特林半数学生父母都有一方是麻瓜吧，”黑发蓝眼的男孩冷笑着说，他紧了紧脖子上银绿相间的围巾，“怎么了吗？”**

**穆勒感觉自己的脑内似乎被插入了一段不属于自己的记忆。**

（9）

穆勒出门却正好遇上了变形课的教授托尼·克罗斯。克罗斯学生时代是比他小一届的斯莱特林学生，也是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的主力之一。在魁地奇赛场上，格兰芬多和斯莱特林向来是死对头，只可惜有几年，霍格沃茨的魁地奇是绿色的。克罗斯性格很斯莱特林，在决斗俱乐部，两个人各站一角，他几乎觉得克罗斯张嘴就能吐毒蛇信子。

“好久不见，”克罗斯毫无笑意地招呼他，擦身而过时，克罗斯突然问，“ **你还记得当年魁地奇斯莱特林队，有一个跟你同届的击球手么。他是一个麻瓜出身的斯莱特林，很不合群。他很厉害，魁地奇打得非常好，你应该记得他吧。** ”

穆勒猛地回头。

“ **如果你不记得，你不觉得很可疑吗。** 如你所想，我知道一点事，”托尼没有表情，“ **我读五年级时，有三个六年级学长在盥洗室受了伤。并且跟你一样，他们什么都不记得，这件事几乎没有其他学院的人知道，大多数斯莱特林人都说他们遇上了巨怪。我只知道这些了，或许奖杯陈列室可以帮助你？我只能说这么多了。** ”

“梅林的袜子，你都知道些什么？”穆勒眯起眼睛，他预感这事情绝不仅仅是这么简单。

“这只是我的、毫无证据的怀疑。”托尼则用食指在嘴唇上划了几下，先是横着一划，紧接着是竖着三下，宛若把嘴唇缝起来一般的动作。他转身离开。

（10）

穆勒立刻跑向四楼的奖杯陈列室，占卜课良好成绩的预感告诉他，他会有不一样的收获。结果等他到那里的时候，发觉刚刚分院的三个小鬼也在那里，他们正看着魁地奇奖杯惊叹。

他叹了一口气，走上前去把熊孩子们提起来：“这不是你们该来的地方，快给我回去。”

“托马斯·穆勒！”金色头发的男孩认出了他，“我的天，你怎么会在这里？”

“应该是我问你们怎么会在这里。”穆勒蹲下身，耐心地揉了揉小孩儿的小卷毛，“听话，赶紧回礼堂，学校里也不是完全安全的。我上二年级时学校有过食尸鬼，五年级时进来过巨怪。禁林里还有马人和蜘蛛，不要随意乱跑！”

“那你来这里干什么？”斯莱特林男孩问。

“来找一个魁地奇奖杯，最好是个人荣誉勋章什么的，”他回答道，“你们有看到吗？”

基米希为他指了一个方向，他走到展柜前，看到了几块盾牌形的金质奖章，其中就有他的名字，在属于他的奖章旁，有着一块陌生的奖章：

“击球手

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基

斯莱特林”

他完全不记得斯莱特林的魁地奇队伍里有这么一个人。

（11）

“你会永远记得我，”黑头发的巫师附在他耳旁轻轻说，“你会记得我杀过的人，记得我的魔杖、我的脸，我学生时代和你一起度过的所有时光。你会永远记得我，所以我赢了。”

（12）

一股强烈的预感。穆勒甚至感觉地底深处有什么东西在呼唤他。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

*HP paro，但其实与原作情节基本无关。傲罗！穆勒！x黑巫师！莱万！BE预警。黑化的万请脑补17-18赛季被球迷集中开会说很孤僻不合群的万。本章魔法部档案司原作不存在，为我胡编乱造。

Summary：夜深忽梦少年事。

（13）

“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基是谁？”

托马斯穆勒推开校长办公室的门，他直面着桌子上的小松鼠，这是他问的第一个问题。小松鼠放下了手中的坚果，卷了卷大尾巴，并没有如穆勒所想变成人形。穆勒注视了它一会儿，发现它真的是一只极度普通的松鼠，而不是拉姆校长的阿尼玛格斯。

他和桌子上的松鼠大眼瞪小眼了一会，才听见背后传来一声轻笑：“他是跟你一届的斯莱特林学院的学生。很优秀，怎么了？”

穆勒回头，拉姆倚靠在门边静静地看着他。他们对视了一会，然后同时哈哈大笑了起来。穆勒在学生时代就是格兰芬多最调皮捣蛋的学生，在拉姆的课上也没有老实过。最勇敢的学生，成为了最无畏的傲罗。

拉姆慢慢地笑起来。他站在原地没有动，一份文件却飘浮起来，落到穆勒手里。穆勒拆开那份文件，里面是一个黑发蓝眼的青年，抱着一捧鲜花傻里傻气地笑起来，他的酒窝让那一张本该冷硬的东欧面孔看起来总有些羞涩和腼腆。

“罗伯特-莱万多夫斯基，”拉姆缓缓张口，他倚靠在门前的石柱上，“一个优秀的斯莱特林毕业生，毕业之后在魔法部魔法事故和灾害司工作了，之后就前往罗马尼亚研究火龙了，在五年前，你当时被派遣去保护他，然而你的任务失败了——他死在了黑魔王埃米尔手下。”

“他在魔法部工作过？他们部门就在我们楼下啊，我居然没有见过他，五年前……”穆勒感觉脑内一片空空荡荡，他的手指抵着太阳穴，试图让自己想起更多，可那些都只是徒劳，“五年前我确实去了罗马尼亚，拯救那里的红龙和……老天，我什么都不记得了。”

“五年前，在你从圣芒戈醒来之后，你就不记得这个人了。我问过沃尔法特教授，推测这可能不是魔法的问题，而是麻瓜所说的应激性反应。你有的时候，是不是会想起一些似乎不属于你的记忆？那就是你在那次任务中失去的东西，”拉姆说，“魔法似乎无法帮助你，你总得记起你失去了什么，你最近有没有想起来什么？”

“一个男孩……”穆勒不确定地说，“我最近总是梦见一些古怪的事，我不确定这个男孩是不是照片上的这个莱万多夫斯基，是一个黑头发蓝眼睛的男孩，他会用口琴吹拉文克劳合唱团的曲子，但在我梦里他的特征很模糊，梦境都逻辑是颠倒的。也许我们的关系曾经很亲密，似乎像是情人一般。”

“我给你的建议是，你可以去查一查五年前发生过什么，以及魔法部关于黑魔王埃米尔的档案，”拉姆说，“我会帮你再看一看你同届拉文克劳的档案，找出那个男孩——也许他会知道一些事情。”

（14）

“你要找什么？”档案司的工作人员蒂亚戈坐着悬空的梯子在硕大的柜子顶层翻来翻去，西班牙人转过身来看着穆勒，“你知道的，最近时值战后，之前黑魔王占领魔法部之后，销毁了大量文件档案，很多东西都找不到了……不过你可以提出来，我会尽我所能帮你寻找。”

穆勒犹豫了一会儿：“曾经在魔法事故和灾害司工作的罗伯特-莱万多夫斯基，你有关于他的档案吗？可以再帮我找找有没有完整记录第三次魔法界大战的战争记述吗？”

蒂亚戈思考了一会，他高举起右手，一个档案袋飞向他手中，紧接着，一本厚厚的书也落在他手里，他把文件交给穆勒：“应该是这个。关于这个人，我有一点印象，他似乎在麻瓜记忆注销指挥部担任记忆注销员，不过只干了半年就走了，好像不是很合群。这本书是预言家日报出版的完整的关于黑魔王埃米尔黑暗统治时期的记述——我不保证这些人的客观性，不过这应该是最完整的了。”

“客观性？”穆勒感到有些奇怪，眼前的年轻人似乎不是很认同预言家日报对于战争的记载。

“如您所见，我是一个麻瓜出身的巫师。我并不信任埃米尔，我知道他是个‘无情嗜杀’的恶魔，不过他至少做对了一件事，那就是让麻瓜巫师和纯血派一样平等地活着。战前那十年纯血派简直嚣张到极点，我想每一个麻瓜巫师的童年都尝过这种滋味——”蒂亚戈皱起眉毛，“如果当初纯血派不做出那些事情，也许战争根本不会发生。不过您就当我胡说就是了，魔法部万岁。”

（15）

托马斯穆勒花了一整个下午的时间来研究这两个档案。罗伯特-莱万多夫斯基的档案干净而简单，出生在波兰华沙，麻瓜出身，就读于霍格沃茨魔法学校斯莱特林学院，毕业后来到魔法部工作，担任记忆注销员，去帮助魔法事故进行善后工作。不过只干了半年他就前往罗马尼亚进行神奇动物研究了，只不过他的生命在二十六岁那年戛然而止。

根据圣芒戈医生的记述，穆勒刚刚从医院醒来对于这个人有少量的记忆。根据现场勘查，这个人死于埃米尔的黑魔法，在调查人员来到现场后不久就化为灰烬，足以见埃米尔魔法之狠毒残忍，然而他自己也落得同样下场。罗伯特为保护穆勒而死，同时，他也没有交出多年来关于火龙研究的秘密。他是反黑魔王战线的无名英雄，死在不为人知的地方。

他葬在他的故土波兰。除了档案上短短几行字，除了冰冷的魁地奇勋章，除了一张仅存的照片，似乎没人记得他。多么可笑，多么可恨，他用生命救下来的人也不记得他。

就像一只撞向火焰的飞蛾，穆勒为自己的失职感到懊悔。他开始费解，为何蒂亚戈试图去理解埃米尔那种残酷无情、杀人不眨眼的人，罗伯特同样是麻瓜出身的善良巫师，可埃米尔却没有因为他是麻瓜而放过他，他闭上眼睛，真心地为这个年轻而冷淡的的生命感到惋惜，但却有什么东西从他的内心阻止他的情感和思考，似乎是在抑制他对眼前这个年轻小伙子的同情与怜悯，仿佛关于这个人的一切事都是他不该过问的一般。

另一本书是预言家日报出版，标题是大大的《第三次魔法战争编年史》，他仔细地看了看，大约是七年前，一个叫埃米尔的黑巫师在德国崛起，他掌握了许多不可名状且可怕万分的魔咒。从他对纯血种难以名状的仇恨来解释，人们推测他是一个麻瓜出身的巫师，于是很多人推测他可能出身自霍格沃茨拉文克劳学院，年少且早慧；也有人说他和伏地魔一样，是某位纯血小姐的迷情剂产物，因此他生来冷血无情。

配图据说是某个记者冒死拍下的，埃米尔在他面前杀了五个人，黑巫师的头发是黑色的，乱糟糟的像海藻，眼睛是一种无机质的蓝，他死气沉沉，像是日暮时山崖间的暮霭，一个眉头紧锁的鬼魂。他朝镜头看了一会儿，如同索命的凶鬼。

他法力无边，于五年前开始在欧洲行动，他煽动性极强，呼吁人们把纯血种赶下台，关进死牢。很多倍受欺辱的麻瓜巫师响应他的号召，于是德姆斯特朗的巫师们与他苦战，最终全部被他囚禁，德国许多纯血巫师因此丧命，包括一些著名的家族。他占据了尖塔——是位于悬崖上的一座古老的大型建筑，原来的所有权似乎归属于一位北欧纯血巫师家族，以那里作为权力的中心。

尽管如此，还是有许多人明辨是非，没有参与他的屠戮行动。穆勒想，罗伯特就是其中一员吧，虽然身为麻瓜巫师，但是他恪守本心，甚至付出了——生命。他开始思考，这值得吗？

五年前，埃米尔在罗马尼亚与当世最强傲罗托马斯-穆勒第一次决斗，当时正是埃米尔魔力的巅峰，穆勒为麻瓜巫师所救。在后续的五年里，埃米尔持续在欧洲活动，他甚至控制了整个巫师世界。各国的纯血巫师在以拉姆等人为首的反抗派的掩护下得以存活。两年前，埃米尔因为不明原因魔法开始衰弱，据战后抓捕到的他的下属说，埃米尔的记忆在两年前开始变差，也许是一种被魔法反噬的表现。

往后的记载就很是模糊了，直到十个月前，托马斯-穆勒于尖塔决战击败埃米尔，而埃米尔则因为魔力过载化为灰烬。

这就是一个黑魔王的一生。

没人知道他的过去，没人知道他的未来。他冷血而无情，他恐怖而嗜杀。他化为乌有，就好像从来没有来到过这个世界。

事已至此，穆勒似乎解开了所有的谜团。他年少的朋友罗伯特-莱万多夫斯基，一个麻瓜出身的善良的斯莱特林，在魔法部工作后最终选择了更为快乐的火龙研究，却为保护穆勒死于凶狠的埃米尔之手。也因此穆勒身患应激性反应综合症，失去了部分记忆。他为罗伯特报仇，最终战胜了埃米尔，却也被埃米尔的黑魔法击中，丧失了记忆。

一切本该如此。

（16）

这一切本该如此，直到许多天后的夜晚，他做了一个梦。

（17）

黑发蓝眼的青年拉着他的手。他们从霍格沃茨二楼女生盥洗室中，找到带有蛇标记的水龙头，进入地下，男孩对着蛇形雕塑发出了不可名状令人恐惧的蛇类嘶吼声，他们走进密室。

“这是萨拉查·斯莱特林留下来的密室，”青年笑起来，“纯血种找不到的地方，被我找到了。”

（18）

穆勒几乎是连夜翻进了霍格沃茨，他再一次地感受到地底深处的呼唤，他躲开了所有人，独自前往了盥洗室。如梦里一模一样的操作之后，他果然到达了霍格沃茨的地下深处——从没有人告诉过他，这里还有这样一个地方。

这里空旷，寒冷，没有任何声音，还有一具巨大的蛇类尸骨——那应该已经是霍格沃茨大战时期遗留下来的历史文物了。在深夜的霍格沃茨，这里显得那样诡异。

他四处走了走，却在漆黑的潭水中发现了一点亮光。他走过去看了看，是一个小小的瓶子，里面是闪光的银色物质。身为傲罗，他一下子就认出了那是什么——那是记忆。

他赶忙捞起那瓶记忆，那也许就是他所失去的记忆。

或许冥想盆可以帮他，他没跟拉姆商量便擅自在霍格沃茨的深夜闯入校长室，用那满满一瓶的银色记忆，闯入了回忆的世界。

（19）

但，那并不是他的记忆。

（20）

他叫罗伯特-莱万多夫斯基。出生在波兰华沙，麻瓜出身。在通往霍格沃茨的火车上，好男孩罗伯特-莱万多夫斯基第一次遇见了德国男孩托马斯-穆勒。他们在同一节车厢内面对面坐着，托马斯向他伸出手：“你好哇！”

火车飞驶着，窗外的景色刷刷的变动，此时对魔法世界了解并不多的罗伯特还不知道此后他会面对什么，他只是基于一贯的修养和温柔作风，笑着伸出了自己的手，握住了他一生的太阳。

（21）

“野心勃勃的男孩，你属于斯莱特林。”

当克洛泽教授把帽子从莱万的头上摘下来时，这个麻瓜出身的男孩还是有些茫然。他的双腿微微有点抖，那些向来以血统自傲的纯血家族的小成员们戏谑地笑起来，过分的早熟教给他们的是阶级分化和鄙视他人，他们嘲弄地看着年幼的巫师，像是看着什么好笑的玩具。

分院帽跟这个波兰男孩开了一个天大的玩笑，它把一个麻瓜出身的巫师送进了斯莱特林。接下来发生的一切便可想而知，他在霍格沃茨读书的岁月里，听到过最多的一句话是：“你这个臭烘烘的、肮脏的泥巴种。”

泥巴种是纯血巫师对麻瓜巫师最具侮辱性、最轻蔑的称呼。正值纯血巫师最疯狂的十年，他们妄称高贵、妄称血统，他们大搞阶级分化，歧视的明明白白。莱万自然成为了学院派纯血巫师的玩乐对象，他们用魔法捉弄他，伤害他，以他为乐，仿佛他是什么笑料或是供人取乐的玩意儿。他每次回到寝室，永远先要用烘干咒把床烘干，永远有人把他的区域搞得一团糟。

他的魔法天赋能稍稍拯救他。他学的比同龄人快，悟性比同龄人高，二年级时，他已经会使用寻常人四、五年级才能掌握的魔法。四年级时，他在禁书区看到了不可饶恕咒。他渐渐成为冶艳到令人感到不适的玫瑰，像是享受着鲜血浇灌生长出来的花朵，某些难以形容的黑暗种子在被欺凌践踏的岁月中悄悄埋下，野蛮生长。

（22）

他有时候会想，为什么麻瓜巫师就低贱呢？他们做错什么了？只不过他们的父辈是普通人，仅此而已。纯血巫师说麻瓜巫师弱小、愚蠢，更可怕的是，许多麻瓜巫师已经接受了这样的思想，他们对所谓对所谓的“纯血贵族”卑躬屈膝，最可怕的是，他们相信了。

纯血巫师又一次地围困他。他们嘲笑并侮辱着他的瘦弱、他的国籍，他的发色瞳色血统乃至于一切。他捏着魔杖，仇恨翻滚着如同岩浆一般冲刷着他的心头，那串咒语循环在他的嘴边，去他妈的魔法部，去他妈的阿兹卡班，他心里的魔鬼哄诱着他：“说出那段咒语吧，我的孩子。”

钻心剜骨——

“门牙赛大棒！”

那个可恶的斯莱特林人眼睁睁地看着自己的门牙不停变长，莱万惊恐地回过神，他刚刚在想什么……他不可以、不可以使用那些会伤害别人的咒语。

树上的格兰芬多男孩这才跳下来，他有着温暖的棕色卷发，和颜色不同的清澈眼眸，他看起来总是那么开朗并且英俊。他咧开嘴笑了起来，把莱万护在身后：“现在可是二对五了，我可不怕你们！”

莱万想，那是一个天生耀眼的巫师，就像一团光一样，一伸手就能探到光明和温度。所以他身边总是有很多的人。人都是逐光者。就像莱万小时候走在街上，最期盼的是节日特有的彩灯，吃糖的时候，喜欢剥开糖果之后剩下的五彩斑斓的玻璃纸。把手伸到光与热前取暖，火光会把你的阴暗照到手背那一边去，照到他们自己看不见的那一边去。 

格兰芬多的调皮鬼朝落荒而逃的少年纯血主义者们做了个大大的鬼脸，他回过身，朝莱万伸出手：“又见面了，名字很长的波兰人，要不要去霍格莫德喝黄油啤酒——今天好像半价，我请你怎么样。”

莱万眯起眼笑起来，伸手握住了他的光。

穆勒喜欢霍格莫德蜜蜂公爵糖果店的糖，他们在那里拍了一张合影——那是他们的第一张合影，直到现在，还摆在穆勒的床头。

（23）

捣蛋鬼穆勒是格兰芬多最强的魁地奇选手，他爱冒险，喜欢出风头，人又幽默有趣，是霍格沃茨的风云人物，但全学院都知道勇敢的托马斯对斯莱特林的蓝眼睛麻瓜巫师一见倾心。

（24）

在这个万籁俱寂的夜晚。托马斯·穆勒躺在小山坡的草地上，伸出手在溢满星辰的夜幕上比划着，仿佛握着魔杖一般，挥一挥胳膊，就把一个璀璨的明星与另一颗暗淡的星星分开了。莱万躺在他身边，拿着一种麻瓜乐器——似乎是口琴，莱万坐起来，吹了一首曲子。他没有起身，而是静静地注视着青年低垂的蓝眼睛，感觉黑夜像一池水，倾倒过来，漫天的星星都掉下来，掉进那双蓝眼睛里。

莱万看向他，摇了摇头，伸出食指竖在他嘴边，似乎示意他安静。他捉住对方的手，把对方按进自己的怀里。

“我喜欢你，”穆勒说，“也许你可以考虑我，和我在一起，绝对不会令你失望。”

莱万听到夏夜的蝉鸣和风声，他伏在穆勒的胸口，抿起嘴，耳尖和脸颊都红透了。半晌，他似乎是用了极大的勇气，俯下身轻轻地吻上穆勒的嘴唇。

“我也喜欢你。”

TBC


End file.
